


4. allergies

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, sick renfri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: She should have known that going to work today was going to be a bad idea (it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that going to work on a farm when you suffer from bad hayfever without taking any medication right at the start of spring was only going to end terribly) but the idea of staying home and sitting miserably trying to keep herself distracted for the entire day.aka hayfever is a pain but luckily renfri has two girlfriends who are there to help
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerburg
Series: febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	4. allergies

**Author's Note:**

> went with an alternate today as I couldn't think of anything for the actual prompt but managed to wrtite 1k of fluff about everyones favourite ladies

It’s after her fifth bout of sneezing that Geralt turns to her and says “That’s it – you’re going home.”

“What? Why? I don’t need to go home - I’m fine,” she replies, except the _fine_ comes out more like _find_ and he just raises an eyebrow at her.

“Did you take your medication?” he asks, because he knows just how terrible her allergies can get and the pollen count is off the fucking scale right now and she ran out of her tablets a week ago and she hasn’t been to get any more because she keeps forgetting and Yen has been away on a business trip and Triss has been working double shifts this week so neither of them have been around to nag Renfri about going and getting more.

Which is how she got to now – her head is pounding, her nose is blocked and she is sneezing every minutes, her throat is so dry and every breath seems only to make it worse, her eyes are itchy and watery and and she feels like _shit_. She should have known that going to work today was going to be a bad idea (it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that going to work on a farm when you suffer from bad hayfever without taking any medication right at the start of spring was only going to end terribly) but the idea of staying home and sitting miserably trying to keep herself distracted for the entire day. At least if she came into work then she would have been occupied, she hates being alone and the places her brain can go when she’s left without anything to do.

“Ren, go home,” Geralt says firmly but gently, and with a hint of frustration and concern, as though he’s said it a few times already, trying to get her attention.

She sighs, and decides against arguing with him. Geralt can get very stubborn when he gets into his mother-hen mode and she honestly doesn’t have the energy to fight him right now.

“Fine. See you tomorrow then, I guess” she says as she starts making her way back towards the office. With every step she takes, tiredness seems to seep into her bones and her body grows heavy, until she stumbles through the door. She pushes open the door, preparing herself for a sarcastic comment from Lambert but instead is met with the site of a very familiar set of curls.

“What are you doing here?” she blurts out.

Triss pushes up off the desk that she had been leaning against and walks towards her, “Geralt texted me. Said you weren’t feeling too great so I thought I’d come and take you home.”

“You should be asleep,” Renfri protests although it lacks any real convinction as Triss has started to run her fingers through her hair, and she can feel her energy levels dropping.

“I managed to grab some power naps during my shift last night, and I slept for a bit when I came home,” Triss replies. Renfri honestly doesn’t know how Triss manages it, despite the fact that she has probably slept a total of 8 hours in the past week and still smile and carry on as normal. Whenever Renfri has a sleepless night, she is exhausted the next day and finds it impossible to do anything. She suspects that Triss went through some sort of experiment when she was training as a nurse, that is the only reason that she can be this fucking happy and awake on this little sleep. Either that or she has literally started injecting coffee into her bloodstream.

Triss loops her arm though Renfri’s and they walk out to the car.

“Try and catch some sleep,” Triss says gently, and Renfri rests her head against the window and closes her eyes. She must drift off because the next thing she knows Triss is gently shaking her shoulder and they are making their way into the house. Triss directs her down onto the sofa with a gentle push to her shoulders and Renfri pulls out the clump of tissues from her pocket and blowing her nose. It is still impossibly blocked so she just settles down and turns on the TV.

She’s ten minutes into an episode of Bargain Hunt (and honestly the blues have got to be on something if they think that disgusting vase is going to get anywhere near £100) when a plate is appearing before her. It’s a cheese toastie and Renfri snatches the plate with a growl.

“Have I told you that you are literally the best human on the entire fucking planet?” she says to Triss as the other woman comes and sits beside her.

“You usually do whenever I bring you food,” she laughs before taking a bite of her own toastie.

“Also I brought you some more of these,” waving a packet of tablets in the air. God she’s the best.

“You should have told me you’d run out,” she adds with a frown. Renfri just shrugs and shoves 2 tablets into her mouth and swallows them down with a mouthful of toastie. As they sit pressed against each other on the sofa, finishing their lunch and commenting on the things going up for auction -

_(“Haven’t we got a pot like that upstairs? Looks like we could get a few quid for it.”_

_“Renfri, that is the pot containing my grandmothers ashes! We are not selling it!”)_

\- the tension in Renfri’s head starts to ease. Her eyes are still incredibly dry and itchy though and she is struggling to keep her eyes open.

Once they have both finished, Triss picks up their plates and asks “Shower and then nap?”

“Shower and nap” Renfri nods and spends the next five minutes trying to force herself off the sofa and up the stairs.

The shower feels incredible, washing all the stupid pollen off her but it does nothing to help her tiredness. She stumbles out the bathroom, just about manages to put on a t-shirt and shorts before she is climbing into the bed. Triss is not far behind, bringing with her a cold flannel that she settles over Renfri’s eyes. The relief it provides is wonderful and she lets out a grateful groan, before pulling Triss towards her and setting her head on her shoulder.

“Rest,” Triss whispers, and Renfri feels the kiss pressed to her curls and the running of Triss’s fingers lulls her to sleep.

She rouses briefly later as there is movement behind her. She lifts her head from, the now damp flannel falling to Triss’s chest, and squints to see Yennefer crawling into bed behind her.

“Thought you weren’t going to be back till Saturday?” she mumbles sleepily.

“Trip got cut short,” Yen replies as she slips her arm around Renfri’s waist “Beside I heard there was a cuddle session happening without me.”

She just hums in response and settles back into Triss’s shoulder.

She’ll have to thank Geralt tomorrow, she thinks, taking the day off wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
